The present invention relates to a spring driven apparatus which can be used to drive golf carts, connect to generators for homes, and other similar applications. The spring driven apparatus operates, using a series of springs to store power.
To create a comparison, consider the operation of a grandfather clock. It must be wound up to make it work. As the pendulum swings from side to side, it unwinds the clock, and eventually the clock slows or stops entirely and must be rewound.
The spring apparatus uses springs, on the same principle as a grandfather clock. The springs must be wound and preset after the initial assembly. The springs will unwind, but never all the way; never more than 30 degrees. A multiple of springs are set horizontally and arranged in a circle. There is a simple double ratchet system at one end of the apparatus connected to the springs. The double ratchet system rewinds the 30 degrees back into the springs. As the springs are unwinding, the force from all the springs will reset one spring at a time, in one revolution. The reset is what forces energy out the opposite end of the spring. This is where the flywheel is located. The amount of horsepower generated by the apparatus is determined by the amount of torque wound into the spring at assembly. A spring is the most efficient means of storing energy that is to be converted into usable horsepower.
Energy is stored in the springs and power is generated by way of the various forces which cause the springs to wind and unwind.
One known prior art, is an ELASTIC ENERGY STORING DEVICE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,202, issued on Aug. 9, 1988 and invented by Masahiro Ogawa, which comprises a first drum, a second drum, at least one intermediate drum, an elastic cord wound from the first drum to the second drum, and means for mechanically connecting the drums.
Another known prior art is SPRING MECHANISMS, U.S. Pat. No. 4,591,136, issued on May 27, 1986 and invented by George H. Leonard, which is useful as a counterbalance or as a spring suspension.
Another known prior art is a SPRING-OPERATED REVERSABLY ROTATABLE BODY, U.S. Pat. No. 4,290,564, issued on Sep. 22, 1981 and invented by Hans I. R. Karlsson.
Another known prior art is a SPRING DRIVE MECHANISM, PARTICULARLY FOR MOBILE TOYS, U. S. Pat. No. 4,053,029, issued on Oct. 11, 1977 and invented by Helmut Darda, which comprises an axle which is a portion of a spring wire which is retained in spring drive mechanism plates.
None of the prior art discloses a spring driven apparatus which, in essence, feeds upon itself to continue to operate and store useable power as is the case with the present invention.
This invention relates to a spring driven apparatus which comprises a base having a pair of shaft support members extending upward therefrom, a plurality of power shafts each of which are split and having ends journaled through the shaft support members and each power shaft having a sprocket mounted about near one end thereof with a separate rewind lock engaging each sprocket, a plurality of torsion springs each mounted about a respective one of the power shafts, a drive shaft also journaled through the shaft support members and having a rewind flywheel and a drive flywheel, one mounted at each end thereof, the rewind flywheel being connected to a cam which actuates a plurality of ratchet members which rewind the torsion springs to re-energize the torsion springs, and a power transfer means including a plurality of power gears connected to the power shafts and drive shaft and carrying chains to power the drive shaft and the flywheels. The torsion springs are initially energized by a user rotating the power shafts which wind the torsion springs to a desired tension with the ratchet members. Upon release, the torsion springs release some of their energy, but not all, to the power shafts which transfer energy and power to the power transfer means which transfer power and energy to the drive shaft which, in turn, not only drives the drive flywheel but also returns energy back to the rewind flywheel which actuates the cam which, in turn, actuates the ratchet members and rewinds the torsion springs, individually, and in spaced intervals and between pauses to restore energy to the torsion springs. The amount of energy restored to the torsion springs is energy released by the torsion springs, which allows this spring driven apparatus to operate.
One objective of the present invention is to provide a spring driven apparatus which can reset itself by a wind and unwind method.
Another, objective of the present invention is to provide a spring driven apparatus which does not emit any harmful fumes or exhausts into the environment unlike that of fuel burning machines.
Also, another objective of the present invention is to provide a spring driven apparatus which generates horsepower capable of driving golf carts and generators and other devices and apparatuses.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds and when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings wherein: